peelfandomcom-20200213-history
04 February 1972
Show ; Name *Friday Night Is Boogie Night ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1972-02-04 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is from Volume 2(ii) of the Decktician Logs. Many thanks to Decktician, Ken Garner for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *The tracklisting logged by Decktician shows some changes made to the scheduled session lineup given in Ken's Peel Sessions book. *Show features the first known play of the Kop Choir LP that featured the version of You'll Never Walk Alone most favoured by Peel down the years. *Peel follows a cover version of Eddie Cochran's "Twenty Flight Rock" by Commander Cody And His Lost Planet Airmen with Cochran's 1957 original, and then with a 1959 rock'n'roll track by Cliff Richard. *Cover versions include Stackwaddy's rendition of the Pretty Things' "Rosalyn" and Manfred Mann's Earth Band's recording of Randy Newman 's "Living Without You", later issued as a single from their LP. Notable singles include Jo Jo Gunne's "Run, Run, Run", a chart hit for the band formed by ex-members of Spirit, and Lee Dorsey's version of Allen Toussaint's "Freedom For The Stallion", a song later covered by the Hues Corporation and Elvis Costello *There is a rare track by Shanti, a West Coast-based band who pioneered the fusion of Indian music and rock but attracted little attention at the time. Their bass player Steve Leach became well-known in the 2000s under the name Seasick Steve, although Peel is not known to have ever played his music. Sessions *Mick Abrahams Band #2 First broadcast. Recorded 1972-01-12. **'Whole Wide World' broadcast here, not only on repeat of 17 March 1972. **No known commercial release. *Miller Anderson Repeat. First broadcast 07 January 1972. Recorded 1971-12-13. **No known commercial release. *Gentle Giant #1 Repeat. First broadcast 07 January 1972. Recorded 1971-12-12. **'Funny Ways' not aired for first time as scheduled. **No known commercial release. *Stray #1 Repeat. First broadcast 21 January 1972. Recorded 1971-12-29. **Replaced scheduled new Lindisfarne session. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Jo Jo Gunne: Run, Run, Run (single) Asylum AYM 501 *Mick Abrahams Band: Whole Wide World (session) *Daddy Cool: Come Back Again (LP – Daddy Who?) Reprise RS 6471 (US release) (originally released on the Australian Sparmac label) *Miller Anderson: Ship To Nowhere (session) *Jerry Garcia: The Deal (LP – Garcia) Warner Bros. K 46139 *Stray: Mr Hobo (session) *Commander Cody & His Lost Planet Airmen: 20 Flight Rock (LP – Lost In The Ozone) Paramount PAS 6017 (US release) *Eddie Cochran: Twenty Flight Rock (LP - The Very Best Of Eddie Cochran, released 1970) Liberty LBS 83337 *Cliff Richard And The Drifters: Move It! (b-side of single Schoolboy Crush, 1959) Columbia DB 4178 *Mick Abrahams Band: Good Old Days (session) *Kop Choir: You'll Never Walk Alone (LP – The Kop Choir) CBS 31551 *Miller Anderson: Blackbird (session) *Mike Nesmith & Second National Band: Bonaparte’s Retreat (LP – Tantamount To Treason, Vol. I) RCA Victor SF 8276 *Stray: Leave It Out (session) *Kevin Ayers: Whatevershebringswesing (LP - Whatevershebringswesing) Harvest SHVL 800 *Gentle Giant: Aculard (session) *Mick Abrahams Band: Absent Friends (session) *Stackwaddy: Rosalyn (LP – Bugger Off!) Dandelion 2310 231 *Miller Anderson: Cornia, Cornia (session) *Stray: How Could I Forget? (session) *Creedence Clearwater Revival: Pagan Baby (LP – Pendulum) Liberty LBG 83400 *Gentle Giant: Giant (session) *Lee Dorsey: Freedom For The Stallion (single) Mojo 2093 009 *Mick Abrahams Band: Wee, Wee Baby (session) *Shanti: Out Of Nowhere (LP – Shanti) Atlantic SD 8302 (US release) *Manfred Mann’s Earth Band: Living Without You (LP – Manfred Mann's Earth Band) Philips 6308 086 File ;Name * * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available * Tracklisting only Category:1972 Category:Peel shows Category:Friday Night Is Boogie Night Category:Not Available